


Se queres um amigo, sê um amigo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Um verdadeiro amigo é umo quem sabe tudo sobre ti, e ainda assim gosta de ti.”





	Se queres um amigo, sê um amigo

**Se queres um amigo, sê um amigo**

_“Um verdadeiro amigo é umo quem sabe tudo sobre ti, e ainda assim gosta de ti.”_

Muitas vezes perguntei-me porque continuasses a estar ao meu lado. Como suportasses o meu mal-estar injustificado, os momentos de ausência, quando me fechava no meu mondo e não deixava espaço para nada e nenhum.

Os momentos de pura presunção, quando dizia-te que não podia compreender-me, que só um Black podia compreender o que significava ter aquele apelido.

E por fim entendi-o, meu amigo.

Entendi que conhecias a razão desses silêncios mesmo quando eu ignorava-a, entendi que nunca acreditaste o que dizia, entendi que sempre tentaste de compreender-me, apesar dos meus mutismos.

E entendi também que tudo o que sabes de mim nunca assustou-te, nem afastou-te, como teria feito com qualquer um.

Contigo, poso a minha máscara e sinto-me livre de ser mim próprio, mesmo com os troços Black que de vez em quando mostram-se em mim, e que odeio muito. E sei de pode-lo fazer, porque vais suportar isso também.

Não pedia nada melhor ao mondo, que ter pessoa realmente capaz de compreende-lo tudo, James.

Não sei como faças, mas o meu egoísmo silencia a vontade de dizer-te de fugir até ainda podes, dizer-te que arriscas queimar-te se escolhes amar-me.

Mas não ouvirias-me, não é, James?

Tomaste uma decisão e, teimoso como és, nada faria-te voltar atrás.

Já somos James e Sirius, e nada vai mudar a realidade.

Saímos de duas estradas completamente diferentes, e encontramos-nos a meio caminho, a aprender gradualmente a prosseguir cada um no caminho do outro.

Agora os caminhos estão cruzados, e eu nunca teria a coragem de andar sobre isso sem ti, James.

Tu, quem naquela rua cruzaste os meus defeitos, e seguiste em frente, como se nem sequer visses-os. Como um verdadeiro amigo. O que sabe tudo sobre ti e, ainda assim, gosta de ti.

Obrigado.


End file.
